I messed up
by 221impaladoctor
Summary: Well kid I have about 30 minutes of juice in this so let's make this quick. How did you mess up? Use Edith wrong or something?


Peter swings home as fast as he can. Panic raising in his heart. Karen tried to talk to him. But all he hears is ringing.

"Peter.. you're..." the ringing continues. "Panic.." his breathing quickens and he feels like he's spinning. The room is spinning and he is seeing spots. "Activating.."

everyone knows, who he is. May he has to protect her. MJ, Ned. Tears flow down his cheeks. He's failed. He can feel his knees about to give out.

"Wow easy there kid." The words hit him, he catches every syllable but can't really process it. Peter looks up through foggy eyes. The Ironspider suit fully formed. Not dancing around in its canister. Peter jumps back in surprise.

"Ghost!" He squeaks out. The ironspider masks eyes widen.

"Really you think that I'd posses this out of all the suits. It's not really my style." The familiar voice rings out and Peter almost falls onto his bed.

"Mr. Stark!" His voice cracks. "I've lost it. I'm completely out of my mind. I'm talking to a dead person." Peter grips his hair as he starts pacing.

"Yeah kid well your panicking made Karen and Edith trigger the daddy's home protocol and the ironspider suit was the closest thing I could access." Peter flops onto his bed catching his head in between his hands.

"I messed up mr stark," Peter mutters. "I don't even know how your here. I was starting to forget what your voice sounded like."

"I scanned my consciousness into the SI computer systems. It should take a few years to be completely done. I wanted to leave something behind for Morgan to remember me by." Peter looks up tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You made Morgan a suit!" The suit holds its head in its hands.

"No peter I'm using your suit right now. I planned on it being an Ironman suit.

"Oh right, that makes sense."

"Well kid I have about 30 minutes of juice in this so let's make this quick. How did you mess up? Use Edith wrong or something?" Peter sighs letting his head fall again.

In a brief description Peter tells Tony all that had happened. And that his identity was just told to the whole world.

"He played you kid. He knew exactly where you weak spot was from the beginning."

"You're not mad at me?" Peter looks up his face still covered with cuts and bruises.

"I should've been less vague in the note. But what I am most angry at is the fact that even after all this time." The suit crouches down. "You still don't see that you are worthy of being the next leader of the avengers. The fact that you were ready to pass the torch right when it was given to you. Further proves that I'm right." Peter looks up. The glowing eyes bearing into his own.

"What?"

"I chose you Peter. And you still don't think you are good enough. You are the kindest and strongest person I know. You care about every single person and you'll do everything in your power to protect them." The suits shoulders shrug. "Even if it's an old rich scientist with a rough past and daddy issues."

"I couldn't protect you." His voice falters. The voice of a child rings out again and the suit sinks. Looking away from Peter.

"Kid you couldn't."

"I couldn't save the one person the world needed. If I was better if I was quicker and stronger I could've saved you. I could've saved you ."

"I did what I had to kid. I did it for Morgan and pepper." The suit does a dramatic sigh. "I did it for you." Peter looks up surprise taking over his features.

"Five years peter. Five years I had to live with the fact that I couldn't stop the snap." Tony laughs. "I'm dead and I still have to share my feelings."

"Mr."

"If you tell me it's not my fault I swear I'm going to throw my arm at you." Peter watches as the right arm grabs the left. "I held you as you turned to dust and there was nothing I could do to stop it. You're only 16."

"I listened to your heart stop beating." The suit looks up the eyes widening. "Mrs Potts told you to rest and I"

"Hey kid it's ok. Alright."

"I miss you so much mr stark. I don't know what to do. Everyone I love is in danger and the whole world hates me." He leans into the suit.

"You're smart kid. And there are people out there that will protect you and your friends." The suits hand absentmindedly combs through peters hair. "Think of this as your magic hammer. Only you are worthy of this task ok peter. Keep this world safe for me will you."

"Mr stark please don't leave."

"I've got like 30 seconds left of this the computer needs to compensate."

"I can't do this without you."

"Do you think I would've left, if that were true?" The suit stands up and goes towards its charging station. "Dig the new suit by the way. Love the design. Come up with it yourself."

Peter stands up quickly pulling the suit into a hug.

" I'm proud of you kid" the suit hugs back before it disintegrates.


End file.
